plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Hypno-Flower
Royal Hypno-Flower (known as Hypno Sunflower Queen in Battle for Neighborville) is a boss plant introduced in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. She is encountered as the final boss of the zombie missions in Special Ops and one of the bosses in Boss Hunt. She also reappears as a boss in Graveyard Ops in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, with her health being lowered in order to fit in with the other bosses. She has also been renamed to "Hypno Sunflower Queen". Attacks *Hypno Spores: The Royal Hypno-Flower's main attack, where it fires pink blasts that explode on impact, dealing damage. This attack leaves a harmful cloud of spores on impact, similar to the Alien Flower's (the Sunflower variant that this boss is based on) primary attack and noticeably "ripples" the area around the site of impact, making it harder to see through the targeted area. *Hypno Vine Whip: Lashes out twice in front of her with her arms, dealing damage and knocking back targets. Identical to Sunflower Queen's version. *Super Goatify: Only used every time the boss loses one-quarter of its health, the Royal Hypno-Flower roots in place, charging energy. During this time, she is highly vulnerable, but after she fires the attack, it transforms all Zombies into Stinky Goats (albeit pink in color). In order to dispel the effect, the Zombies must eat a decorative plant called the "Poly Leaf" which appears in randomly chosen spots throughout the map. As the boss becomes more damaged, more Poly Leaves are required to dispel this effect. *Hypno Tether: Attaches a beam onto the zombie that makes their vision blurred, and makes them move closer to it so she can use her Vine Whip. Identical to the Hypno-shroom's form of offense but deals greatly increased damage. *Hypno Aid: Summons 3-4 Hypno-Shrooms as support enemies. Health *Easy: 4550 *Normal: 7550 *Hard: 10550 *CRAAAAAZY: 13550 Strategies Like Captain Smasher, Royal Hypno-Flower relies on her ability to stop the zombies from damaging her, and making them more vulnerable. In the hunt, she can normally do this three times. As a zombie, you need to damage her heavily. Super Brainz (preferably Electro Brainz), Scientist (preferably Marine Biologist), All-Star (preferably Tennis Star), and Captain Deadbeard are recommended and are a great team to defeat her. Super Brainz and All-Star have more health and can deal good damage, Scientist to heal, and Captain Deadbeard can snipe Hypno-shrooms and Shadow Flowers from afar. Be warned, as Royal Hypno-Flower has attacks identical to the aforementioned characters' primary weapons. When the Royal Hypno-Flower has lost 25%, 50% and 75% of its health, it will charge up its "Super-Goatify" attack. At this point, the Royal Hypno-Flower will unveil its weak spot near its stem base. This spot allows more damage to be taken (for example, a Marine Biologist with a damage upgrade will do 61 damage to it opposed to 50). When it fires she will turn the whole team into Stinky Goats, even Z-Mechs. It is ideal to use Super Brainz or All-Star to go eat the Poly Leaf because the player's health is transferred to the goat. If any allies were KO'ed during this time, they will be revived once the spell is removed, so reviving teammates isn't a priority in this segment. Also be mindful, as with the Sunflower Queen, AI Sunflowers have a tendency to prioritize the Royal Hypno-Flower when choosing who to heal, meaning that they can restore a fair chunk of her health if not dealt with. Gallery Hypno.PNG.png Trivia *Her name and appearance is a combination of Sunflower Queen, Hypno-shroom, and possibly Alien Flower, with the "Queen" in Sunflower Queen replaced with the synonymous word "Royal." **However, her melee attack, ranged attack, leech attack and ability is a reference to the Weed, the Sunflower, Hypno-shroom and the Rose respectively. *This is the second Sunflower-themed boss, with the other being the Sunflower Queen. **She is the second flower themed boss, with the third being the Marigold. **Coincidentally, all three are the only female bosses. *She is one of the six flowers to use their "arms" to fight zombies. The others are Sunflower Queen, Match Flower, Morning Glory, Briar Rose and Poppin' Poppies. *She has almost the same intro animation as Sunflower Queen, which moves at a faster pace. *The Goats that she turns zombies into have a pinkish tint, unlike regular Stinky Goats. *Her color palette and rotating eyes are based on the Hypno-shroom character. *Although the icon shows her smiling, she does not actually smile in-game. *Unlike Rose, she can turn any zombie into a Goat. **She can turn a Z-Mech into a Goat, no matter what. **She can also turn a Scientist using the Energy Warp ability into a Goat. **She can also turn the Hover Goat-3000 into a Stinky Goat, despite the fact that he is already a Goat. It is unknown if this a bug or not. It is most likely just a developer oversight. Category:Bosses Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville bosses